


You're a Wizard... Percy?

by Hylian_Mage



Series: Percy Jackson: Heir of Slytherin [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, BAMF Percy Jackson, BUT ONLY ONCE, Big Brother Triton, Child Abuse, F/M, Gabe Being an Asshole, Good Basilisk, Good Dumbledore, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Luke Castellan, Heir of Slytherin Percy Jackson, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Percy Is Voldemort's Grandson, Protective Triton, Slytherin Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylian_Mage/pseuds/Hylian_Mage
Summary: Percy Jackson, just your average eleven year-old. Ordinary, unassuming... grandson to one of the most powerful Dark Wizards that ever lived?! AND son of one of the eldest of Greek Gods?! What is his life?!Follow Percy as he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as survive Camp Half-Blood. Along the way, discover budding relationships, lifelong alliances... and never-before-seen familial ties...





	You're a Wizard... Percy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to the first part of this series! If you like what you're reading, please feel free to leave kudos and comment letting me know what you liked and any suggestions you may have! Hope to hear from you guys!

Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, far from any prying eyes, a large castle stood. While castle were quite commonplace around the rich country, this particular castle was quite different and… peculiar. This castle, standing tall and proud, was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogwarts was a place where young witches and wizards could come and learn the intricacies of the magical arts in peace and safety. For seven years they would stay here and learn as much as they could about magic, mastering such techniques as the Levitation Charm, Potion-making, flying on broomstick, Apparition and Divination, just to name some. Many professors taught at this most prestigious and illustrious school, but the one whom all of them respected and admired above all else was a wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Said headmaster was seated in his office high in one of the towers of the school, fingers laced together and elbows resting on top of his desk. To his right, a perch stood, on which rested a magnificent golden bird. Standing before his desk were two of his most trusted and dear companions; Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master, and Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Professor of Transfiguration.

The old headmaster had discovered something both worrisome and of utmost interest some time prior that he had to inform the gifted witch and wizard. Of course, the two of them had reacted the way he expected; namely, with denial and complete and utter befuddlement. Once over their initial astonishment, the two of them fell into silence; Severus using his Legilimency and Occlumency skills to become an emotionless slab of flesh to process this new information while Minerva fretted and fidgeted with her glasses.

“And you are certain of this, Albus?” Minerva questioned finally, breaking the silence.

Dumbledore responded with a solemn nod. “I’m afraid so, Minerva. I still do not have all of the details in order myself, but I am confident that I have enough information to act on this.” He told her.

“But who in their right mind would…” She trailed off as she shivered at whatever information Dumbledore had told the two professors earlier.

The old man sent her a small wry smile, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles. “You forget about Miss Lestrange, Minerva. Bellatrix has always been hailed as Voldemort’s most loyal follower, so it is highly likely that there are others who shared her view.” He responded.

Both professors flinched at the use of the name that was as taboo as mentioning Lucifer in front of God-fearing Muggles. Unperturbed, Dumbledore continued. “In any case, the fact of the matter is that Voldemort did indeed sire a child. How she has been obscured from us for so long is a mystery, but, we have learned that she has a son, who is of age to attend this school and should be on the list to receive his letter. However, this student is currently residing in America. I have contacted the fine faculty of Ilvermorny and, through some convincing, they have allowed him to be enrolled here rather than there.”

Minerva sputtered at that. “But, Albus! Surely it would be impossible for him to be enrolled anywhere other than Ilvermorny!” She exclaimed.

Snape remained quiet, choosing to mull over everything that Dumbledore had said thus far and make his own judgements. Dumbledore, meanwhile, stayed silent as well, letting Minerva continue in her rant while he mindlessly stroked the magnificent feathers of his familiar and long-time friend. Finally, after allowing her to rant for a good five minutes, he spoke.

“Minerva. He shall attend Hogwarts and that is final. The how is not as important as the why.” He told her, effectively silencing her.

Minerva’s lips thinned, but she fell silent. Snape too the opportunity to bring up his own questions. “Headmaster, where, exactly in America is this student?” He questioned.

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled behind his glasses. “Manhattan, New York.” He answered.

Snape frowned slightly, but nodded. “Headmaster, how exactly are we to retrieve a student from America and have them attend Hogwarts willingly away from their family?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore looked at him as if he had transfigured himself into a monkey and began to clap cymbals. “Why, the Floo Network.” He responded,as if it was the most sensible thing in the world.

Quite used to the eccentric thinking of the Hogwarts Headmaster, Snape nodded with a blank face. “Ah, yes. How foolish of me.” He drawled with no emotion.

Minerva rubbed her temples and sighed from all the foolishness she was currently exposed to, although she knew that she would wholeheartedly go along with whatever endeavour Dumbledore would embark (the case with Harry Potter showed as much). “Well, if I cannot talk you out of this foolishness Albus, I shall go along with it. What is this student’s name so I may write his letter?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled once more as he sent her a warm smile. “His name is Perseus. Perseus Triton Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's a bit short, but it's the prologue! Rest assured, there will be longer worded chapters in the future! Next chapter, we get an inside peek inside the Jackson household, where routines will be disrupted and secrets will be revealed...


End file.
